Just Wanna Have Fun
by Fire and Water
Summary: Strange. Murder?Who killed Serena? Was it Darien? No, he's just as innocent as the detective who suspects him. I'm confuzzled. Featuring the appearance of Hee-chan!
1. Default Chapter

Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
K, I'm redoing this, even though I really didn't finish it. It's basicallt the same but I'm finishing it! I hope.........  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see here, but I wish I did... Anywhoo, there is only one thing I own here....the plot. Well, duh! Just read...  
  
Plot: The scouts are just havin a little fun. But what happened to Serena? And who's gonna find out what happened to Serena? Is it someone we know? Is he cute? Single? Nobody Knows.  
  
"I want mine to be pale pink, with lots of pink roses in my hair!" Serena squealed, clutching her stuffed bunny closer to her. She had a far-off look in her eyes.  
  
"Mine's gonna be gold, with sparkly stuff all over it!" Mina said, dancing around the room, pretending she had a gown on.  
  
"Blue-green...My dress is going to be black with dark blue-green trimming." Lita joined Mina in her waltz around the room.  
  
"My dress is red-orange with red roses. Hey Serena, we could both put roses in our hair!" Raye got off her bed to sit next to Serena.  
  
"Amy! What are you wearing to the party?" Serena asked, looking over to her quiet friend.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it's going to be a blue and silver dress." Amy said hesitantly. All the girls shreaked. "This is going to be a night to remember!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7:00 PM, night of the party  
  
"So, Darien is supposed to pick you up at 7:15, right?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"But they won't let anyone in until 8:00!"  
  
"He said he wanted to take me somewhere special."  
  
"You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like him!"  
  
"Don't you have a date?"  
  
"Hello!? Does 'all girl school' mean anything to you?"  
  
"So? That doesn't mean didly-squat!"  
  
"..."  
  
"If you had told me then I could've set you up with someone at my school!"  
  
"But then you'd set me up with someone like...like....like MELVIN!!!!"  
  
"Aww..No I wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh yes you would! I've known you way too long!"  
  
"Er..um, well it's 7:00 and I still have to finish getting ready!"  
  
"You mean you're not ready!"  
  
"I just have to get my jewelry and makeup on...."  
  
"Well, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8:00PM at the party  
  
"Did you see that security guard! He was a total HOTTIE!" Mina shreeked. They had gotten to the mansion and it was a sight to behold. It was big and white, with light blue lights lighting it from the ground. Even though it wasn't that light out they could still see the beautiful gardens around the mansion.  
  
"Mina, could you say that any louder?" Raye said sarcastically. She looked around their present location. It was a hallway, a big hallway at that. The burgundy walls were covered with paintings of older people with their names on plaques beneath them. the floor was polished wood with a fancy carpet running from one end of the hall to another.  
  
"Of course I could. Would you like a demonstration?" By now they were out of the hall and in a ballroom, big with all the furnishings. The walls were pale pink with a dark pink boarder that came around the room at about eye level. Around the room were round tables, each set with a party's name on it.  
  
"Sorry, but I'll have to pass." They sat down at the table that said "Tuskino."  
  
"Hey guys, do you know where Serena is?" Amy asked breaking the start of a quarrel between Mina and Raye. The four girls: Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye, had come to the party without Serena since she had told them to go on without her.  
  
"She said Darien was taking her somewhere and they'd meet us here," Raye said, remembering the phone call she had gotten from ger blonde friend only about an hour ago.  
  
"Did she say where?" Lita inquired.  
  
"No, but it must be something that takes a little longer than half an hour, cause he was going to pick her up at 7:45" Raye added.  
  
"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself!" Mina said "In the meantime lets boogie!" So they all got out on the dance floor and started to slow dance with a couple of nice looking gentlemen. Amy and Lita werenn't having a difficult time, but Mina and Raye sure were.  
  
"I think we should remember our dancing is as lethal as our scout powers" Mina said quietly to Raye as they both stepped off the dance floor.  
  
"Our ballroom dancing, yes" Raye said as she remembered Rose's Finishing School.  
  
"But I wish we didn't have to leave those cute guys!" Mina sighed, looking over at her previous dance partner. He was tall, blonde, white suit, and had the most gorgeous brown eyes, or at least in Mina's point of view.  
  
"Mine wasn't all that cute. I don't regret stepping on his toes so many times" Raye said looking at her own previous dance partner. He had a goofy light blue tux on, with black shoes and a purplish tie. He was a dumb blonde, with bluish-green eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me you stepped on his toes just to get him to stop dancing with you?" Mina looked at the guy with "gorgeous brown eyes" and his new dance partner. She was beautiful! She had long, curly, violet hair and a princess- like pink dress on. She wore pearls around her neck and around her left wrist. Besides that her movement was immpecable. She moved like air around the ballroom. 'If only I could be as pretty and as graceful as her' she thought to herself.  
  
"Mina? Are you ok?" Raye asked her friend, since she obviously didn't hear her last comment. It wasn't Raye that had got Mina's attention but a loud crash from the other side of the room. Then came a weird noise.  
  
Not very interesting, ne? But it'll get better, I just had to get something down to get me started. I hope it gets better. I have a sketchy thought about what's gonna happen but I need input. Any thoughts on this would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. 


	2. Getting scared

Okay! Second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. No not even the computer that I am typing this on. I think I own the plot...but I'm not completely sure. Unless my mind has been taken over by extra-terrestials..............  
  
Last time: The girls have gotten ready for a ball and well...they're at the ball. All except for Serena, because her and Darien had a rendezvous about an hour before. Now, the sad Mina and Raye are dance-partnerless, Amy and Lita are twirling on the dance floor, and a crash and a noise have awaken Mina from her daydream. What was it?  
  
Author's note: The mansion is so americanized because it's owned by some rich american dude who takes vacations there in the spring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8:05 at the party  
  
"What was that!" Raye and Mina heard a couple people scream. They could hear some people surprised and some people completly scared out of their wits. Luckily for the girls, the whole problem was on the other side of the ballroom. On the other hand, it was quite unfortunate because many people were tring to get away fom that particular area, which let to them being crowded by many people trying to get out of the room. Raye and Mina got out of the mob as soon as they could, not only to see what was going on but also to see if Amy and Lita were alright.  
  
"We've gotta find Lita and Amy!" Mina said, scared for her friends.  
  
"No! We have to check out what's happening, it could be the negaverse! Besides, they can handle themselves. It's all these innocent people I'm worried about" Raye said, looking around for any injured people.  
  
Mina closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right, Raye.." Then she felt someone push past her. She opened her right eye to see who it was. No one was there. 'I must be hallucinating, all of this is happening so fast....I just need to have a little time, relax...'  
  
The noise had stopped by then, and the only noise was the spoken thoughts of the wonderers and the sound of people leaving the ballroom (some faster than others).  
  
It wasn't hard to find the scene of the crime, since it was covered in glass and deserted except for a few men angry as to what scared their wives away. The two girls didn't see anything, except a baseball on the ground, so they opted to find Amy and Lita. There was still a considerable amount of people in the room, but they were all staying clear of the broken glass. This made it a little difficult to find their friends.  
  
'I wonder what this is doing here?' Raye thought, looking at the baseball she found on the ground. 'It couldn't possibly be the cause of the breaking glass.. it doesn't seem capable of making such a big mess....And certainly not that weird noise that I heard...'  
  
Raye and Mina decides to split up, so in case Amy and Lita were separated they may be able to find one each. Raye went on the North part of the room while Mina went in the opposite direction.  
  
Mina found Amy sitting quietly at their original table. That also worried Mina. The card said "Tuskino" but Miss Tuskino was nowhere in sight....  
  
"Hello Mina" Amy smiled, "I knew one of you were bound to come back here so I just waited patiently." She smiled again.  
  
"Well, I might as well join you. Raye's off looking for Lita" Mina sat down in a chair close to her friend. It was then Mina remembered something Raye said before the had split up: Meet me here at the north entrance. Mina just shrugged it off, her heels were hurting her feet anyways.  
  
"You know, it's a shame. I spent so much money on this dress and look what's going on! I could've not come and spent my money on those earings I saw in the mall!"  
  
"I know what you mean. At least I got to dance with Mr. Bradon. He's the son of the man who owns this estate. He's actually quite pleasent" Amy said, pointing twoards a young man who was standing next to an older man. The two were trying to find out what had caused the glass to break, since there seemed to be no clues anywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7:45 night of the party  
  
"Come on Darien! We have to meet the girls at the mansion place!" Serena said, running ahead of her boyfriend. Darien had taken Serena to a fancy resturaunt to celebrate their 5th year of being an item. All the other girls could see this coming a mile away but Serena had completely forgotten.  
  
"Slow down there meatball head" Darien joked, as he tackled Serena in a hug from behind. Serena, however, was not amused.  
  
"Darien!" she squeeled, "you know I hate that name!!!" Serenna just couldn't be mad at Darien (for long periods of time), so they had already made up by the time they had gotten to Dariens car. (Wait a sec, he has a motorcycle, not a car..............but a car is better when you're wearing a tux and your girlfriend is wearing a white dress.  
  
They were on their way to the party, the night had just begun.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8:10 the night of the party  
  
Beep!Beep!Beep!  
  
"Hello?" A man with gray hair bicked up a black gadget and held it up to his mouth and ear like a phone.  
  
"The decoy has been placed, sir" a military like voice came from the gadget.  
  
"What exactly was chosen as the decoy?" the gray haired man asked.  
  
"The baseball, sir."  
  
"The baseball!" the gray haired man's face visibly turned agitated "I'm surrounded by idiots! A decoy of that size would never be passed off as a cause to the broken glass!"  
  
"But sir, we wouldn't need a decoy if we had sent him in through the front door as everyone was coming in!"  
  
"Don't you see, it wasn't just to get him in there, but also to create a reasonable cause for people to get out of there so he can do his work!"  
  
""Er...yes sir"  
  
"Did anyone find the baseball?  
  
"Um, I think a girl picked it off the floor, from what the scouts have told me." (no, not the sailor scouts)  
  
"Make sure the police get ahold of it. We don't want anyone pointing any fingers in my direction. That is the least you could do, and don't screw it up again!"  
  
"Y..ye...yes s..sir" the man on the other line was quite shaken. He knew what the boss was like when he was mad. He was thankful for a second chance (not to mention not having to hear from the boss in person, since that could be disasterous). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8:30 night of the party  
  
"What took you so long?" Mina asked Raye as her and Lita came up to their table.  
  
"What do you mean!" Raye fumed "I told you to meet me at the north gate!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Raye, but my feet hurt and this was where I found Amy" Mina smiled innocently. "I hope you weren't waiting there too long?"  
  
"Just forget it, Mina" Raye sighed. Mina could be such a ditz, like Serena. Speaking of Serena, where was she. She should have been here by now. She checked her watch. 8:32! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There. Done. I am typing this while looking at my cat who has curled himself up into a ball......I get inspiration from the weirdest places. I still don't know what exactly this is crossed over with....I need more inspiration. Maybe if my kitty jumps through flaming hoops................ 


	3. Murder?

Disclaimer: ::in a singsong voice:: Who doesn't own anything? I do, I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ wheeooh! wheeooh! wheeooh! The sound of police car sirens rang, coming from outside the mansion. The people who still remained at the party (and were obviously just starting to get relaxed again) ran outside to see what was going on. Two police cars were parked just outside the front gate. The four girls had stepped out to see what was going also.  
Out of one of the police cars came a man dressed in a brown coat. On the drivers side stepped out a woman with a police officer's uniform on. The man in the brown coat had dark messy hair and cold eyes, cold prussian blue eyes. The woman had short purplish hair, but it was covered with her hat. The man looked around while the woman pulled out her badge and wished to spreak to the owner of the house.  
  
Mr. Brandon stepped forward, standing straight but with a slightly scared look on his face. "May I help you?" he asked, eyeing his son in the crowd.  
  
"Do you know this woman, sir?" The officer held up a picture of a dead female. The girl's face was pale, and her pale blue eyes gave the impression that, at one time, they were full of life, sparkling and all. She had blonde hair that was stained with blood, and as he looked closer, he could see there was a large gash on her neck, and small cuts around her face.  
  
"No m'am" he stated, truthfully. He was confused and at the same time horrified. He knew that the woman was dead but he had no idea how he was connected to it.  
  
"He's telling the truth" the dark haired man stated, bringing attention to himself. "We're done here. None of these people have anything to do with this case." And then the female nodded and turned to Mr. Brandon.  
  
"Sorry for the misunderstanding, we just had some information that was a little misleading, that's all" she smiled and then got into her car. Both cars drove away, there sirens no longer ringing.  
  
"What was that about?" Mina asked, glancing worridly at Mr. Brandon. He looked relieved for a second, but she rembered the look on his face as he was looking at that picture the officer was showing him. The girls shugged and watched as Mr. Brandon's son came up to his father to help him back into the mansion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a cold dark hospital room sat a dark haired man, bandages covering his left arm and left leg. His right eye too was bandaged up, the gauze going around his head. He sat there, staring into nothingness, ancient and new memories flashing through his head....  
  
*****flashback*****  
"She'll be comin' around the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin around the mountain when she comes!" little Darien was sitting in the back seat of his parents' car, singing songs as they headed twoards their home.  
"Again! Again!" shouted his father playfully.  
"No, daddy!" Darien said, "Now we're gonna sing 'Three Blind Rats!'"  
"But I thought it was called 'Three Blind Mice?'" his mother asked in a sweet voice.  
"Whatever you say, mommy!" Darien giggled. Then he wispered to his father "Mommy doesn't even know the name of the song!" His father laughed along with him.  
"Well, how about we play the quiet game?" Darien's father suggested, trying to keep his eyes on the road.  
"But that's no fun!" Darien stated, crossing his arms in front of him and making a pouty face.  
"C'mon sweety. Your father needs to keep his eyes on the roar, it's too dark and we don't want to get into any accidents" his mother added gently. Darien just sat there in his current position, his eyes now angry, but he didn't say a word. Then he got an idea that could get everyone singing again.  
Just as they were making a turn Darien jumped up out of his seat and covered up his father's eyes. His father jerked the steering wheel and they were hurled off the cliff, no escape now.  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
The whole thing just appeared in his mind. He had never actually remembered the whole thing, but now it was all so clear. He was the reason for his father's death. And now the only woman he had ever loved was gone as well.  
  
K. Once again. The end. Voila. Voici. Whatever. 


End file.
